


Close Your Eye

by neverminetohold



Series: KakaNaru Drabbles [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi takes an unnecessary risk, Naruto gets on his case and sushi is better comfort food than ramen, at least this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eye

Naruto held the cloth under the running faucet. Looking out of the kitchen window, he could see Konoha's quiet streets; they had a full moon tonight. He turned the water off and wrung the excess out before going back into the dark bedroom.  
  
Two flak jackets lay in a discarded heap in one corner; the rest of their equipment was spread out on the living room table. He would need to clean the kunai later; the blades were crusted with blood.  
  
Kakashi had not moved from where he lay stretched out on the light blue covers, one arm flung over his eyes. As a genin Naruto would never have noticed the tension in his pose or his slightly labored breathing.  
  
"Here."  
  
He sat down close to the edge and waited for Kakashi to move his arm away. Naruto caught a glance of wildly spinning tomoe and was relieved to see that the mangekyō sharingan had faded away. Still, Kakashi's pale scar stood out on the angry red of his eyelid and dried tears had left white traces on his cheek.  
  
Naruto didn't comment. He folded the cloth to a square and offered it to the jounin.  
  
Kakashi flinched at the first cool touch, then relaxed after a moment had passed. His other eye opened. "Thank you."  
  
Naruto was in no mood to be placated and Kakashi trying to blink him into focus only made his mood worse. He knew that the jounin needed to experiment in order to develop his new jutsu, and that he would recover far more quickly than in the beginning, but still...  
  
"I told you not to use it."  
  
Kakashi's pain-drawn expression softened and he reached out to loosely place his arm around Naruto's waist. He squeezed gently, careful not to move too much.  
  
"Suman."  
  
Naruto flicked the tip of his nose, more interested in his reaction time and whether or not his skin felt clammy than out of retribution. Kakashi missed as he tried to slap his hand away, but his skin was dry.  
  
"Honestly. You always nag me about taking unnecessary risks."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kakashi muttered, one hand holding the wet cloth in place as he sat up and scooted back to rest against the headboard. He reached out and let his fingers trace the whisker-marks on Naruto's cheek. "I didn't mean to worry you.”  
  
Naruto leaned into the familiar touch, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. There was a hint of forest on the jounin's skin that metal, salt and blood never quite managed to cover.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Besides, I think I'm punished enough." Kakashi tried to pout, but it turned into a wince. “I'll be Konoha's laughing stock for weeks."  
  
The memory of Kakashi swaying on his feet and collapsing was replaced with Kotetsu's incredulous face as Naruto marched through the main gate, tossed him and Izumo a wave and carried on, Kakashi clinging to his back with a look of pure misery.  
  
Naruto had to grin. "There's not much left of your dignity anyway. Just think of Gai and our mission to Suna.”  
  
Kakashi pinched his cheek. "Oi, there's no reason to be vicious!"  
  
Naruto turned his face and kissed his palm. “How's the pain?” He caught Kakashi's thumb with his teeth, carefully gnawing on it in warning. “And you better don't lie.”  
  
“Always with the violence.”  
  
“How else am I supposed to keep you in check?”  
  
Kakashi caved with a sigh. "A four."  
  
Naruto knew he wouldn't lie, not after all these years anyway, and let go. His canines left shallow indentations. “One day bed rest.”  
  
"Hai hai, taichou."  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes as his SIC threw him a mock salute. "Good. And since you're in no condition to cook - "  
  
"Ramen," Kakashi finished. His voice dropped to a low mutter as he added, "Oh joy."  
  
"What was that?" Naruto leaned close with the kind of smile he had learned from Sai. "I couldn't quite follow."  
  
"Oi, no threatening the sick man!" Kakashi shrunk back. "Nothing, it was nothing!"  
  
"That's what I thought." Naruto gave him a bright grin but sobered up immediately. "Get some rest. I'll go and get sushi instead."  
  
Kakashi settled back down on the bed. “That's why I love you.”  
  
"You better!"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theme prompt "close your eyes.”


End file.
